


A Year For Firsts

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Psychopaths In Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Edward and Oswald celebrate the New Year for the first time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2016 somewhere and 2017 somewhere else. Regardless, Happy New Year, all.

Oswald is on his fourth glass of wine when Ed tells him.  


“Come to think of it, I’ve never had a New Year’s kiss,” Ed muses. The two of them had taken their last supper of the year together, then settled down on the couch to watch the festivities on a small television. There was music, confetti, and off course a countdown clock in the corner of the screen. They had been discussing their past New Year’s celebrations, but Ed’s had been virtually nonexistent. Oswald had spent every one with his mother, the memories bittersweet in their retelling. But mostly bitter.

Oswald isn’t sure he has an appropriate response, and settles for, “Me neither.” 

There, that’s safe. The booze is clouding his mind like it always does, making him contemplate the idea that he should kiss Ed when the clock hits midnight. Now he’s seriously considering it, remembering all his failed attempts to tell Ed he loves him. Perhaps that was his problem. Perhaps he should show, not tell. No! No, he is not seriously considering this… how it would be easy to play it off if Ed reacted badly, how it’s the perfect moment, how he’s just drunk enough to convince Ed he meant nothing by it, just some fun….

Okay, it’s decided. When the clock counts down, he will steel himself. He will put himself out there and risk everything for love, like his mother would’ve wanted. With the added bonus of risking almost nothing.

Ed starts counting down with the clock, “Ten, nine…”

Oswald licks his lips, hopes his breath isn’t foul, of course he did have a lot of wine after dinner. The alcohol would effectively kill any bad odors, right? Five? They’re on five? It’s going so quickly, suddenly people are kissing, couples dipping one another and playing tonsil hockey… He needs to act now.

Oswald turns, grabbing Ed by the face and slamming their mouths together. He closes his eyes, wondering if that will somehow make this better. He hopes he didn’t hurt Ed, he had been a little forceful.

It’s been a few seconds. Nothing is happening. Shouldn’t something be happening? He opens his eyes.

Ed’s eyes are wide, and he looks… Frightened? Is Oswald reading that correctly? He hasn’t moved, hasn’t kissed Oswald back. Oswald’s heart plummets, and he breaks the kiss, staring at Ed all the while.

Oswald says nothing. His heart is broken. What is there to say? His hopes had been too high. Oswald needs to do damage control, effective immediately.

He laughs, trying to make it genuine, “Alright, Ed, you could have at least participated in your first New Year’s kiss a little.”

Ed somehow manages to look hurt and dejected. What for? Oswald wonders. He hadn’t wanted Oswald to kiss him, after all. Perhaps he’s upset that Oswald quite literally stole a kiss from him. Oswald feels bad, now. He didn’t know he was crossing a line when he kissed Ed without his consent. He had ruined everything after all.

“I’m sorry, Ed. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I can clearly see now that this tradition is important to you.”

“You were…” Ed swallows, “just making fun of me?” Oh, oh no. Of course Ed would interpret it that way. Oswald’s an idiot. This is what happens when he can’t think clearly, the booze making him less mindful of the inner world of the subject of his affections. Ed would see this as a betrayal of their friendship, and ultimately lose trust in him. How could he be so inconsiderate? 

“No, Ed, of course not. I just thought-” He can’t finish that sentence. If he says he thought it would be fun Ed will see it as mockery. He certainly can’t tell him the truth.

“Then… Why?” Ed looks very confused. Oswald is very worried. Ed has probably already decided that Oswald meant to make fun of him, he’s just giving Oswald one last chance to offer an alternate explanation. He can’t think quickly enough to come up with a viable one, his mind clouded with drink. He’s drunk? He thought it would be fun? Either one leaves Ed feeling like the last kid picked for the dodgeball team, or the guy who finally got asked out, only to find out it was on a dare. It’s not a nice feeling, even if you aren’t expecting anything good.

Oswald doesn’t care anymore if Ed knows he’s in love with him, he just can’t stand to hurt him like this, to betray their friendship and trust over a kiss. It’s better that Ed knows the truth. Besides, it’s been a long time coming.

Oswald sighs. He can’t believe that he, a criminal mastermind and manipulator extraordinaire, has managed to back _himself_ into a corner like this. Of all things.

“Ed, I promise you, I wasn’t just having a laugh. These past few weeks I’ve become…. Increasingly attracted to you.”

“You like me,” Ed says, completely without emotion.

“Yes, I do.”

“You _like_ me, like me?” Ed says. Well, if he wants to be middle-school about it….

“Very much,” Oswald says, trying to keep it casual even while it feels like he’s baring his soul. Any moment now Ed will reject him, and Oswald will have to convince him that he can put his feelings aside so that they can remain friends. Oswald begins constructing the course of the conversation in his mind, formulating contingencies…

“Kiss me again,” Ed demands. Oswald gapes. Did he hear him correctly? No, he couldn’t have.

“Excuse me?” he asks. Ed couldn’t possibly want to kiss him again. That stolen kiss was the only one Oswald was ever going to get, any moment now Ed was going to break his heart and-

“Kiss me again,” Ed insists, “I didn’t get it right the first time.” Oswald’s mental faculties come to a screeching halt, all contingencies forgotten.

“Are you sure?” he sputters.

“Yes, Oswald. I- I like you too. As… More than friends,” Ed admits, a blush rising to his cheeks at the confession.

It’s enough, more than enough. Oswald launches himself at Ed again, their lips coming together awkwardly. His nose bumps into Ed’s painfully, and he’s managed to knock Ed’s glasses askance. Ed pushes him back. He takes his glasses off, setting them on the table.

“Let me?” he asks, and Oswald can do little more than nod. Ed takes his face into his hands, moving in to kiss him. Oswald notes the way Ed tilts his head in order to kiss Oswald, keeping their noses from colliding. Ed slots their lips together, pursing them against his and opening them. Oswald returns the gesture and… This- this is nice.

It gets nicer when Ed introduces his tongue into the mix, and Oswald picks up on it very quickly. Ed lays down on the couch, pulling Oswald on top of him. Oswald follows his lips, unwilling to lose the connection between them. When Oswald settles between Ed’s legs, he realizes several things.

He is very hard. Ed is very hard. Their hard-ons are touching, separated only by a measly four layers of clothing (three if Ed goes commando, Oswald’s brain helpfully supplies). 

“Can I touch you?” Oswald exclaims, his brain to mouth filter decimated by alcohol and the taste of the inside of Ed’s mouth.

“Please do,” Ed begs, rocking against him. Oswald palms him over his trousers, loving the way Ed cries out at the contact. Ed works a hand between them, rubbing Oswald through his pants as well. Oswald hisses, thrusting into his hand.

Suddenly Oswald sits up, working at his belt and fly. Ed does the same, moving quickly to pull his cock out of his pants just as Oswald frees his own erection. They take a moment to look over each other, each drawing comparisons between their cocks and ultimately deciding that they like what they see.

Oswald reaches for Ed, stroking him. Ed moans, and yes, this is something he can do. Oswald can handle a cock. He has practiced with his own, of course. It’s not like you can practice kissing yourself, he reasons. Speaking of-

He leans down, kissing Ed even as Ed moans into his mouth. Ed sweeps his tongue over his lips sloppily, reaching down to take hold of Oswald’s cock as well. They don’t last long after that.

It’s been a while for Ed, and it’s been never for Oswald. They kiss messily, panting into each other’s mouths. Eventually Oswald drops his head into the crook of Ed’s neck. He kisses lightly there, and Ed whines breathlessly. Interesting. Oswald intensifies his attentions on Ed’s neck, kissing harder, sucking, biting, upping his game when each new action gets an increasingly strong reaction from Ed.

“I’m close, Oswald,” Ed whispers, bucking his hips into Oswald’s grip.

“Let go,” Oswald says.

“You first,” Ed challenges, twisting his hand on the head of Oswald’s cock and making him falter.

“You want to play games now? When I have your cock in my hand?” Oswald says, flabbergasted.

“I always want to play games,” Ed pants, “Especially with my cock in your hand.”

“I’ll bite,” he says, closing his teeth over a muscle in Ed’s neck, “How do I win?”

“You come first,” Ed says.

“That’s easy enough. Say my name,” Oswald demands.

“What?” Ed asks.

“It’s very alluring when you say my name. If you want me to come, keep saying it. I like the way you say it.”

“Oswald,” Ed chants, “Oswald, Oswald, Oswald.” His voice gets higher and breathier as he goes, his own orgasm long coming.

Oswald groans, coming over Ed’s hand. He keeps stroking Ed even as his hips jerk and his vision blurs. Ed lets go at last, thoughtlessly climaxing over himself. Oswald takes in the sight before him while he strokes Ed, stopping the motion of his hand hand only when the entirely of Ed’s release finishes trickling out.

“Look at you,” he says, reverent. Ed’s chest and stomach are covered with a mix of their release. Oswald hopes the suit can be dry-cleaned. Otherwise, it’s a lost cause. To say that Oswald had been backed up would be an understatement. Ed had been covered with Oswald’s load alone, never mind his own.

“We should do this again sometime,” Ed pants. Oswald kisses him, overjoyed.

“I’d love to,” Oswald says.

“How do I say your name?” Ed asks, curiously.

_Like you love me._

“What?” Ed gasps, his eyes wide. Had Oswald said that aloud? Oh, no. He had. He’s really done it now.

“Oswald, I- I think I do love you.” Wait. Pause. Had Ed just confessed… before Oswald could?

“I love you,” Oswald blurts, unable to stop the revelation from springing free now that Ed had cleared the path for him.

“You do?” Ed asks, his eyes shining as he smiles, his voice colored by boyish excitement.

“Yes, I- I’ve been trying to tell you, but I didn’t know how,” Oswald confesses. A wide grin spreads across Ed’s face, and Oswald feels his own smile tick up in response.

“This is the best news I’ve gotten all year,” Ed jokes.

“Happy New Year, Ed,” Oswald observes, at a loss for anything else to say.

“Happy New Year, Oswald,” Ed replies, leaning up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you felt a single emotion I dare you to comment. You can't back out of a dare, right?


End file.
